Brackenfur
Brackenfur is a golden-brown tabby tom. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : Brackenkit does not appear by name, but he and his siblings, Cinderkit, Thornkit, and Brightkit were abducted by Clawface, and later rescued by Firepaw, Graypaw, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Mousefur, Runningwind, Willowpelt, and a handful of ShadowClan cats, including Nightpelt, who later became ShadowClan leader. Fire and Ice : Brackenkit was apprenticed under the name of Brackenpaw to Graystripe. He toured the territory and went on a hunting patrol, where his mentor nearly drowned after breaking through thin ice. After that, Brackenpaw's training was left neglected as Graystripe left camp frequently to meet the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream in secret, forcing Fireheart to train him. During a patrol of the ShadowClan border, Brackenpaw found bones covered with a scent that was mistaken for ShadowClan's, and was actually Brokenstar's. Near they end of the book, Brackenpaw prevented Tigerclaw's patrol from mistakenly attacking ShadowClan in revenge, and brought it back to ThunderClan. Forest of Secrets : Brackenpaw trains with Fireheart more than he trains with Graystripe, as he is still meeting Silverstream. He was sent back to the ThunderClan camp to fetch Yellowfang, to help Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, when she was kitting. He also becomes a warrior later in this book, acknowledged by Bluestar for spotting WindClan and ShadowClan, who were coming to invade, warning the Clan and then saving Fireheart from Nightstar during the attack, and is given the name Brackenfur. Rising Storm : He stays with the Clan during the fire. A Dangerous Path : Brackenfur tells Fireheart that he thinks something is wrong with Speckletail's kit, Snowkit, and he wanted to mentor him. Snowkit is deaf, so he cannot mentor him. He is given Tawnypaw to mentor instead. The Darkest Hour : When Firestar became suspicious of Darkstripe, Brackenfur was asked to tail him. Brackenfur did his best, but once, Darkstripe slipped away to meet the ShadowClan deputy, and poisoned Sorrelkit. When his apprentice, Tawnypaw, leaves ThunderClan to go live with ShadowClan, Brackenfur is frantic and stricken with guilt. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : Brackenfur was one of the cats who was hunting with Longtail when a rabbit blinded him. In the New Prophecy Midnight : He is mentor to Whitepaw. Moonrise Dawn : When Graystripe is captured, Brackenfur takes some of his deputy duties, along with other senior warriors. Starlight :He behaves romantically towards Sorreltail, who returns his affection. He is on guard duty when Sorreltail and Leafpaw set off after Leafpaw receives a dream from Spottedleaf about the Moonpool. Twilight : Sorreltail is now his mate, and she moves to the nursery in preparation for birth while Brackenfur continues his warrior duties. Then, the badgers attack. Brackenfur does his best to defend the nursery, but soon, Sorreltail starts to have her kits. Cinderpelt goes in to help her, but a badger breaks in and kills her. Afterwards, Brackenfur goes in and comforts his mate. Sunset : Brackenfur helps Sorreltail to care for their four new kits. When Brambleclaw tells Firestar he needs to choose a new deputy, Firestar considers Brackenfur for deputy before Leafpool tells him about her dream where Brambleclaw (in the form of bramble claws) is protecting the Clan from danger. Brackenfur says that Brambleclaw will be a great deputy when cats are not pleased at first. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :When Graystripe returns, Brackenfur is one of the first cats to greet his old mentor. : After Hollypaw told Firestar that she didn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore, Hollypaw was given Brackenfur as her mentor. Dark River :While on patrol with Firestar and Hollypaw, he watches as Firestar discovers Birchfall, and Berrynose hunting in ShadowClan territory. : Brackenfur continues to train his apprentice, Hollypaw. When Brackenfur asks Hollypaw to come to the training hollow for a training session, but she never shows up, making him worried. Outcast : Brackenfur breaks up Ashfur and Lionpaw's training session, which had turned into a real warriors battle, and is shocked at how Ashfur treated Lionpaw. Family Members Mother: :: Frostfur: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Sisters: :: Cinderpelt: Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderpaw :: Brightheart: Living (As of Outcast) Brother: :: Thornclaw: Living (As of Outcast) Mate: :: Sorreltail: Living (As of Outcast) Daughters: :: Cinderpaw: Living (As of Outcast) :: Poppypaw: Living (As of Outcast) :: Honeypaw: Living (As of Outcast) Son: :: Molepaw: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Niece :: Whitewing: Living (As of Outcast) Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters